


Ten times Isabela came to visit

by psyrin



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II
Genre: Dragon Age II Spoilers, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-04
Updated: 2015-01-04
Packaged: 2018-03-05 08:16:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3112595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/psyrin/pseuds/psyrin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mostly fluffy some sex some angst 100% merribela</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ten times Isabela came to visit

**Author's Note:**

> My first fanfic ever so please let me know what you think!

The first time Isabela came over, Merrill thought she was just another shem intruder who saw the inviting glint of the Eluvian through the window. She had her dagger in hand, blade pressed against her palm when a bold “Hello?” rang through the house and Merrill relaxed. A voice that was thick and sweet like honey or syrup or melted chocolate. Isabela laughed and beckoned Merrill forward as the elven woman crept out from her bedroom.

“Well come on now kitten, I have a little welcome gift for you. Hawke mentioned you might need some new clothes”. Merrill had gasped as a beautiful set of green robes that weren’t second hand or patched or tattered were pulled over her head and wrapped Isabela in a tight hug.

 

The second time Merrill was shy and awkward and Isabela was lovely and beautiful and sweet. Merrill couldn’t stop from rambling, as she served Isabela tea and biscuits. No one else ever came to visit, save for Hawke when he wanted her skills for a particular outing. Merrill brought out the collection of flowers she had been building while Isabela smiled and laughed heartily at Merrill fussing over a particular spot of dust she missed on the table and the little speck of dirt on her floor.

 

The third time Isabela was drunk and still holding a flagon of whatever it was that she liked to drink so much. She barely had time to say hello before Isabela flopped down on her floor, scaring Merrill until she realised Isabela was snoring. Dragging the rogue onto her bed, Merrill tucked her in and smiled at the beautiful woman in her bed before sitting herself down in front of the Eluvian again. Isabela woke to her curled up in front of the old mirror and carried her to her own bed before leaving the house without a word.

 

The fourth time, a drinking competition hosted by Varric followed by spin the bottle resulted in a night where one thing led to another and they found themselves naked on Merrill’s floor. It had been so long and Merrill had never been with a human anyway, although truth be told they weren’t all that different. There were hands and lips and there was kissing and touching and then it was over and Merrill was asleep and Isabela treading softly out of the house with a quiet ‘Good night, kitten’.

 

The fifth time wasn’t until several months later, when Merrill finally got the courage to talk to Isabela and Isabela finally stopped avoiding Merrill. Their soft kisses were interrupted by hushed apologies, hidden away in a back alley in Lowtown. These turned into soft moans and soon Merrill was untying the knots holding Isabela’s corset together and Isabela was simply ripping the robes from Merrill’s body. Their touches were both familiar and foreign and as Merrill’s breathing calmed down she fell into a deep slumber. Isabela stole a final kiss before sneaking out the door, leaving the room smelling of sex, sweat and tears.

 

The sixth time Isabela said goodbye. Merrill begged her not to leave. She cried and cried even after Isabela left her little home. “Sorry, kitten” she had said, not daring to look Merrill in the eye as she walked quickly out the door.

 

The seventh time took an eternity to occur. Hawke had to knock down Merrill’s door to get in and she squinted as she hadn’t seen sunlight since Isabela left. A bashful, almost ashamed Isabela was knocked to the ground by the smaller woman as she cried tears of happiness, gripping her tightly and telling her never to do that again.

 

The eight time happened right after the seventh. Celebrating Isabela’s return they all had a fancy dinner at Hawke’s mansion where Merrill quietly asked Isabela to escort her home afterwards. Isabela was gentle and sweet and loving and Merrill came too fast for her own liking and fell asleep even faster. Isabela kissed the sleeping elf goodbye before she slinked through the door once more.

 

The ninth time, Merrill cried. Losing one’s family was hard enough; being forced to kill them yourself was even harder. Isabela held Merrill close as Merrill recited In Uthenera with ragged breaths and heart-breaking sobs.

 

The tenth time, they all knew a war was brewing. Merrill and Isabela both knew that something big was coming and they were going to be caught in the thick of it. Tonight they would forget about the rest of Kirkwall and know only each other. Merrill left soft kisses all over Isabela’s body, familiar and lovely and beautiful as always. They held each other close, tightly, neither wanting ever to let go. Merrill came first, time pausing as she saw starbursts through her tightly shut eyes. Isabela followed suit not long after with a much louder exclamation and they collapsed in a hot, sweaty, messy heap upon Merrill’s bed. A whispered “I love you Bela” escaped Merrill’s lips as she fell asleep. Isabela smiled and murmured “I love you too, kitten”, before gathering Merrill into her arms and falling asleep beside her.   


End file.
